


How to expect the unexpected

by NerdyMixedPan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Autistic Damian Wayne, Baby Damian Wayne, DC NEEDS MORE FLUFF, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, I hate Talia, Let Bruce say 'FUCK', M/M, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Young Batman, all of them - Freeform, aunt Harley is gonna be here, batkids, obviously, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMixedPan/pseuds/NerdyMixedPan
Summary: Bruce didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't a baby on his front steps.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 346
Kudos: 1668





	1. Damian

**Author's Note:**

> This is young batman. 24 year old Bruce who hasn't been completely hardened by the world and cowl yet. Enjoy my dumb story!

Bruce Wayne was Batman.

Honestly, he was still getting used to the title, and the suit, and the sleep deprivation. The Justice League was its own headache to deal with. He still didn’t quite get along with everyone. Least of all Clark. It wasn’t like Clark was a bad guy, but how could someone so powerful be so naïve?! Bruce hated that the fate of the world rested on some small town country boy’s broad shoulders. He had to explain to the man that he couldn’t push the Earth out of the way of an asteroid for god sakes! 

The memory brought a lot of rage. Bruce shook off the anger and tried to focus on typing. Even though he was technically a criminal, he still tried to help Gotham PD by typing out his own reports. Especially since most officers didn’t know what to even write about certain incidents, like Joker’s latest “prank”. Bruce wished he had punched that man ten times harder. Son of a bitch got glitter  _ everywhere _ ! Him and that little jester were a nuisance. A twinge of guilt flickered in Bruce’s chest. Poor Harley.

All in all, Bruce was a tired man. Tonight was quiet though. A “day off” if you will. He was hoping maybe he could get some decent sleep. Sadly, that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, seeing as how he had a rambunctious ten year old currently climbing on him. 

“Dick, buddy, please, I’m trying to finish this,” the man groaned as the boy now clambered to sit on his shoulders. 

“I’m bored!” Dick wailed and began swinging his legs. “Can’t we go on patrol? I got all A’s!” 

“Can’t you be happy we have a night off?” Bruce decided to leave the report for later, lord knows he wasn’t going to be able to complete it right now. He got up, the boy deciding to cling to him. Dick was incredibly light, or maybe Bruce was just building more muscle. 

“But I wanna go out!” Dick dramatically went limp over Bruce’s shoulder, his arm covering his face. “I’ll die of no fightitis!” he cried. 

Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh no, is it terminal?” 

“Uh huh, extremely!” Dick giggled, flipping off Bruce’s arm. “Can we go out, please, please, just for a bit!” 

Bruce sighed, “Dick, we can’t go out every night. It’s not good for you or me, besides the city’s quiet, there’s no one to fight.” 

The boy’s face fell, a pout on his lips. “Could we at least watch a movie?” 

Bruce had definitely been watching more films since Dick came into his life. Not particularly good films, but films nonetheless. “You know what, sure. Why don’t you go pick something out and Alfred and I will make some snacks.” 

Dick cheered, racing through the hallway to the theater room. 

Bruce rolled his shoulders and went to the kitchen. “Dick wants to watch a movie.” 

“You’re spoiling him,” Alfred said while pulling out a batch of cookies. 

“Uh huh, guess who I learned that from.” Bruce grabbed a bowl and the bag of popcorn kernels. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Master Bruce.” Alfred got out a few glasses, “Shall I make us all some milkshakes?” 

Bruce couldn’t hold back his smile, “Sure.” 

Dick slid into the kitchen, “I picked out a movie!” 

“Oh yeah? Well you’re just in time to help,” he handed the boy the kernels.

Dick cheered and raced to the popcorn maker. Bruce had bought it on a whim. He’d noticed Dick eyeing it in a magazine one day and thought ‘What the hell’. He supposed it reminded the child of the circus and of better times. His blue eyes had lit up when he saw it in the kitchen one morning. Dick made popcorn every night for a whole week after that. Had even taken some with him on patrol, offering it to some of the two bit thugs they had encountered. He’d even gotten Riddler to take a few pieces. That had been a fun night.

Dick was now in front of the machine, watching the kernels and bouncing from foot to foot. If a simple popcorn maker could cause the boy’s eyes to light up that much, then Bruce would buy a million. 

The sound of the blender was a bit startling, Bruce was getting better at not being jumpy. The first few weeks in the cowl had been hell. A lot of desensitizing had to be learned. 

Then an alarm was tripped. 

Everyone froze. 

None of them made a sound. 

Bruce slowly crept from the kitchen to the foyer. The front door was unlocked. He kept his back to the wall, Alfred had a shotgun in hand, Dick had silently made his way up the wall and to the chandelier. Bruce was impressed, it was a good vantage point. 

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the open floor plan. 

Nothing. 

He stood in front of the door, crouching down, he grabbed the handle. Both Dick and Alfred were out of any possible line of fire. Said butler had his gun cocked and loaded. Bruce hated that thing but fighting Alfred on it wasn’t smart. He took a deep breath, held up three fingers and counted down. Bruce ripped open the door, rolling away, ready for anyone who may charge in, hoping to knock them down from their side. 

But no one came. 

He saw that Alfred lowered his gun. Bruce stood up, looking through the doorway and finding a basket. It was covered in a white sheet. Something was shifting under it. Bruce had half a mind to kick it across the yard, till he heard a small cooing coming from it. He kneeled down, slipping the cloth away. 

Two big green eyes stared back at him. 

Two tiny hands clutched a note. Bruce took it from the baby, who seemed to be too engrossed in staring at him to care. He read in quickly, his eyes then filling with tears. Bruce tucked the note away, picking up the basket. 

The baby was still staring, as if sizing him up. 

Bruce laughed at the thought. He sniffled and carried the boy inside, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“Master Bruce?” Alfred came closer, his eyes going wide at the sight of the baby. “Dear lord, looks just like you when you were that age.” 

“I would hope so, he’s my son,” Bruce sat on the floor with the basket, a wave of emotions coming over him. “Alfred, he’s my son.” Tears were now falling freely, he quickly wiped them away.

The older man sniffled and nodded. “I see. I- I shall go try and find the old cradle, make it up for him.” He left down the hall. Bruce caught the way his shoulders shuddered, seemed like he wasn’t the only one crying tonight. 

Dick had gotten down from the chandelier, curious of the newest addition. 

Bruce offered him his hand, “Come here, Dick. This is Damian, he’s-” 

“I’m a big brother!” the boy screamed. He began to do cartwheels around the foyer. Crying, flipping, exploding in joy and manic energy. 

Bruce laughed wholeheartedly. Damian didn’t seem phased by all the commotion. His little hands were now outstretched towards Bruce. The man picked him up, holding him close to his chest. “Hey, bud, I’m you dad,” his voice cracked a bit on the last word. 

Dick was done flipping about and came to sit next to Bruce, “I’m your big brother!”

Damian seemed to size up Dick before one of his little hands reached out to the boy. Dick held his little hand and Damian seemed satisfied, turning his eyes back to Bruce. He made a soft, little grunt. 

“I think he likes you,” the man said. Dick beamed and gave Damian a kiss on the forehead. Said baby seemed shocked by the action. Bruce wondered if Talia ever showed him any affection. Probably not, if what she wrote was taken into account. Bruce gave Damian a kiss on the cheek. 

His green eyes got comedically wider. He made another little grunt, a tiny hand pushing Bruce’s face. The man snorted, “Alright, you are my son.” Damian grunted again, wiggling a bit in Bruce’s arms. 

“Do we have diapers?” Dick asked. 

Bruce’s eyes went wide, “Shit!” He shot up, baby in tow. It was almost 11 pm, he doubted anything would be delivering diapers or formula. He could always send Alfred out, but said man seemed to be on an emotional rollercoaster at the moment. 

Bruce decided to phone a friend. 


	2. Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark is a bi disaster himbo, no I will not take criticism

Clark woke up with a start. His phone was blaring and he hated that he had the sound on. He grabbed it, rubbed his tired eyes and saw “Bruce” on the screen. Clark groaned loudly. He knew it was probably urgent, cause Bruce hated talking and had never called him on his cell before. Clark mentally prepared himself to go save the world.

He answered, “Hey Bruce-”

“Can you buy me some diapers and formula?” the voice on the other end interrupted. 

Clark paused for a moment, “Excuse me?”

“Clark, I have a baby and I need your help.” 

Clark paused again, “Excuse me?!” 

“Can you just fucking fly to the store. Get some diapers, wipes, formula, and A&D ointment and bring them here?!” 

“No, you need to explain your-”

“I will pay you five thousand dollars.” 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” The call ended and Clark raced to get dressed and headed to the store. Five thousand dollars was too good to pass up. Also he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious about this ‘baby’. He did not know what to expect when he got to Wayne manor, but it most certainly wasn’t a crying Alfred. “Uh, you okay?” 

“Positively fine, Master Kent, please come in.” The older man sniffled and stepped aside. 

Clark nodded dumbly. He followed the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat, which was a lot more rapid than normal. Not that Clark was listening to Bruce’s heartbeat on a regular basis. Totally not. Totally didn’t distract him. Yea. Totally. 

He entered the living room, which was excessively huge by the way, to find the man cooing. Clark wished he had a free hand to take some pictures, no one would believe him otherwise. Batman, Bruce Wayne, stick up his ass stoic leader of the Justice League, had a baby in his lap and was making cooing noises. 

Clark wondered if today was Christmas and he had just forgotten. 

Dick noticed him first and cheered, “Mr. Clark, I’m a big brother!”

Bruce finally looked up and his mask easily fell into place. Clark frowned, dammit. 

“I see you made it here, on time too. Alfred, give Kent his check.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

Clark rolled his eyes, “You can’t be friendly to save your life, can you?” 

“I’m paying you?” Bruce seemed genuinely confused. Clark didn’t know if he should find it funny or sad. 

“I appreciate it.” Clark set the bags on the coffee table. “So…” he gestured to the baby, “who's this?” 

“Kent, Damian, Damian,” his face turned soft when he looked at the baby and finished, “This is Kent.” 

Damian looked at Clark with scrutinizing eyes. He was going to be a fucking handful when he got older, Clark just knew it. The man kneeled down, “Hi there,” he greeted gently, offering his finger to the baby. Damian glared at it, snorting and turning back to his father. 

Bruce chuckled and Clark had to catch himself from gasping in shock. He realized he’d never heard Bruce laugh before, genuinely laugh. Clark relaxed a bit, sitting cross legged, “So, I’m guessing this one is blood related to you?” 

Bruce gave him a sly grin, “How could you tell?” 

“Aw, ya know, the charm, obviously,” Clark shot back. Bruce’s smile got bigger and Clark’s heart skipped a beat. Alright, he’d need to file that under things to revisit when he wasn’t half asleep. Clark tried to reach out to the baby again, poking one of his plush cheeks. “You gonna hate me like your dad?” 

Damian was lightening fast, turning and catching Clark’s finger between his gums. The man was really glad the baby didn’t have teeth. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes!” 

Bruce snorted, nearly doubling over in laughter. Damian released Clark’s finger and looked at his father curiously before giggling himself. Dick even joined in and so did Clark. The air in the room felt so light and warm. It reminded Clark of home. They quieted down and Bruce looked at the bags. 

“Did you buy out their entire stock?”

“Kinda?” Clark sheepishly scratched the back of his head, “I know babies go through diapers like crazy. Also I got a few different sizes since I didn’t know how big he was and-”

“Thank you.” 

Clark stopped, once again caught off guard, “Huh?”

Bruce blinked at him, raising a brow, “I said thank you?” 

“Why?”

Bruce seemed even more confused and looked at the bags then back to the other man. 

“Oh!” Clark felt like an idiot, “Of course, sorry, I’m still tired.” 

Bruce snorted, “Off your game, huh, Kent?”

“Not all of us can survive on two hours of sleep and justice.” 

Bruce shrugged, “It’s a talent.” He stood up, baby in tow. Clark stood as well. Bruce went over to the bags, looking through them. Damian copied him. It was terrifying how similar they looked. Bruce nodded, satisfied, and his little doppelganger did the same. “I mean it, thank you, Clark.” 

“Huh?” 

“You can’t blame that one on being tired, I know you heard me.” 

“No, no, I did, it’s just,” he wondered if he should drop it but decided to push on, “You said my name.” 

Bruce tilted his head a bit, a small sign of contemplation. “I say your name all the time?” 

Clark rolled his eyes, “I meant my first name. It’s either Superman or Kent. That’s the first time you’ve called me Clark.” 

“Oh,” Bruce seemed a bit caught off guard, “I didn’t know it made that much of a difference.” 

Everything fell silent till Dick cut in. “Mr. Clark, are you going to have a sleepover with us?”

Said man was snapped out of his trance, “Oh, uh, well, I guess I should be heading home.” 

“Nonsense,” Bruce cut in, “we have plenty of rooms.” He stepped and bit closer and quickly whispered, “Dick has been begging me to get you to have a slumber party, I think he’ll explode if you leave now.” 

Clark could barely contain his laugh at the admission. He turned to the excited boy. “Alright, I’ll stay.” 

Dick cheered, “I’m going to put on my Superman pj’s!” He jumped over the couch and raced down the hall. 

“Superman pj’s?” 

Bruce shrugged, “He saw them at the store and refused to put them back.” 

“You spoil him.” 

“Children should be a bit spoiled,” Bruce whispered, seeming to be more to himself than Clark. Damian’s little eyes were growing heavy. His tiny hands clutching Bruce’s shirt. “I think it’s bedtime,” Bruce announced. He began to leave the room, pausing when he noticed Clark wasn’t following. “Did you want to sleep in here?” 

The man started, “Oh, was that an invitation?” 

“Of course it was.” Bruce made it seem like Clark was an idiot for not realizing. They moved through the manor, how Bruce didn’t get lost in this place was beyond Clark. It was a flight of stairs and a few doors down later that Clark realized he was actually going to spend the night here. 

Bruce stopped at a large door, opening it slowly. 

Clark took what he said about the living room back, this was excessive! Who needs a bedroom this big? What do you do with so much space? He watched Bruce slowly lower Damian onto the sheets. Clark could tell by the little guy’s heartbeat that he was still in that pre-phase of sleep, not awake but not out cold. Poor baby probably had a wild day. Bruce then made his way back to him and gestured for Clark to follow. 

The pair went to the next door down. This room was slightly smaller, but could still fit Clark’s entire apartment in it. 

“Here, I hope this is okay.” 

“Bruce, you could’ve given me the couch and it would have been fine.”

“Would you prefer the couch?” 

Clark smiled, “No, I’m just saying, this is really sweet of you.” 

“Is it?” 

Clark rested his back against the door frame. He stared at Bruce for a moment. “You’re an odd duck, Mr. Wayne.” 

“But I’m not a duck.” 

Clark nearly lost it at that. He covered his mouth, trying to stifle himself. He’d feel bad if he woke the baby. “That was really cute,” he said without thinking. 

Bruce’s eyes went wide for a moment, Clark swore he saw a hint of color in his cheeks. 

Bruce cleared his throat, “Well I-”

“Mr. Clark, look!” Dick emerged in his pj’s, complete with a detachable cape. 

“Look at you, bud!” Clark had never been so thankful to a child before. God he probably was about to get chewed out. 

Dick giggled, “Bruce, Bruce, can I show Dami my pj’s?" 

“He’s asleep, Dick.” 

Clark winced, “Not anymore.” Now he really felt like an ass. There was no crying though, which was good. 

Dick ran to Bruce’s room, the two men followed after him. “Look Dami!” The boy showed off his pajamas. “Do you want a pair?” The baby seemed unimpressed. He snorted and rolled onto his stomach. “Aw, come on Dami, don’t you want to match?” The baby once again snorted, pressing his cheek into the sheets. Dick frowned, “I don’t think he likes them, Bruce.” 

Said man shrugged, “Maybe he prefers something different.” 

Dick seemed to think for a moment before offering, “What about some Batman pj’s? Or a onesie!” He giggled, “He’d look so cute in a onesie!” 

Damian seemed to want a say in the matter. He grunted loudly, demanding everyone’s attention before making a disgruntled noise. 

“Oh, I guess he doesn’t like that idea.” 

“He may not like not being consulted,” Bruce moved to pick up his son. “It’s bedtime, both of you.” Damian rolled his eyes, as if to say he  _ had  _ been trying to sleep before all the commotion.

Dick immediately scrambled into the bed, “I wanna hold Dami!” His arms outstretched. Bruce didn’t protest the request and neither did Damian. The baby allowed his brother to pull him close and cuddle him. 

Clark cleared his throat, getting Bruce’s attention. “I’ll uh, head to bed then.” 

“Where are you going?” Dick asked. 

“He’s going to sleep in his room.” 

Dick threw up his arms, jostling Damian, “The whole point of a sleepover is sleeping in the same room!” 

“Well I don’t want to impose-” Clark started but Bruce cut him off. 

“Just sleep here or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Clark wasn’t about to argue. Bruce was nice enough to lend him some clothes, not Superman themed, much to Dick’s dismay. All four settled into the gigantic bed. Dick and Damian between the two men, the boys were out within minutes. Clark was finding it hard to sleep. It’s not that the bed was uncomfortable, or even that he was uncomfortable, he just couldn’t stop thinking. 

Bruce’s voice cut through the silence and the dark, “Do you really think I hate you?” 

Clark was shocked by the question, “What?” 

Bruce shifted a bit, “Earlier you asked Damian if he was going to hate you like I do...do you really think I hate you?”

Clark weighed his options, he also knew that Bruce was good at detecting lies. “Well, you haven’t been the most...welcoming.” 

“Really?” 

Something clicked in Clark’s mind. “Bruce, what do you see me as?” 

“You’re my friend,” Bruce answered plainly. 

“You said Batman doesn’t have friends.” 

“Of course not. Batman is a symbol.” 

“So we aren’t friends?” 

Bruce sighed, “Batman doesn’t have friends, but Bruce Wayne does.”

Clark was shocked, “Really?” 

“Of course, why else would I call you for help?” 

“I thought you just wanted me for my speed.” 

“If I needed speed I would have called Barry, Clark.” 

“Oh.” 

The pair fell into silence again. Clark was glad the room was pitch black because god his face was probably redder than a tomato. “Okay, so, you don’t hate me and we’re friends?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, cool, cool,” Clark wanted to punch himself in the face, god he was a mess. 

“Did you mean it?” 

Clark was still mentally kicking himself, “Huh?” 

“Earlier,” Bruce paused and Clark noted that his heartbeat was picking up, “You said I was cute earlier, did you mean it?” 

Dear God Clark wanted to evaporate out of existence. “I mean, yea, what you did was cute... fuck I’m sorry.” 

“I never said I was offended.” 

Clark laid there, internally screaming. This night had to be a dream. He was not in Wayne manor with Bruce Wayne and his two kids. He was not sharing a bed with Bruce Wayne. This wasn’t happening, it was some weird dream he’d try to not analyze later. He-

“Do you like coffee?” 

Clark replied without thinking, “Yep, it’s good.” God dammit!

Bruce chuckled softly, “That’s great, Alfred makes it perfectly.” 

Clark supposed that was Bruce’s way of inviting him to stay for breakfast. 


	3. Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come with FEELS

Harleen Quinzel was a clever woman, but she was still human. 

Humans were prone to error. 

Her body ached, ached in a way she never thought it could. She should have listened to the Bat, should have listened to everyone, but hubris is a bitch and so is love. 

Harleen wasn’t stupid. She wasn’t naïve, at least, she thought she wasn’t naïve. She’d seen how the Penguin had turned over a new leaf. How he had responded to treatment and was rehabilitated. It wasn’t far fetched to think the same could be done to other Gotham rogues. Harley’s mistake was choosing the Joker. 

None of the other doctors wanted him. He’d sent two to the asylum, one to the hospital, and three to the morgue. Harley was the only one willing to take him, the only one willing to try, and dammit she tried. 

Doctors at Arkham hypothesized the Joker had some supernatural ability that made you lose it. That maybe it wasn’t just the gas you had to watch out for. That maybe there was something otherworldly he was hiding. The sad truth is, he wasn’t hiding anything. He just used words. Harley wondered if the Joker had ever been a psychologist. Because he sure knew how to pick apart a human brain, and not just literally. 

Harley hated that he gave her hope, made her believe she was the special one that would ‘fix’ him. She hated that she didn’t even notice what he was doing until now, as she laid in an alley, broken and bruised. 

She knew the Bat would come eventually, take her to Arkham, all that jazz. For now she laid in the rain and wept. Her vision was getting spotty, falling five stories definitely gave her a concussion, probably some internal bleeding. 

Quietly, she wept to herself, “My fault, I didn’t get the joke…”

  
  


It wasn’t cold here, it was warm in fact. Cozy, comfortable. Satin sheets and fluffy pillows. She definitely wasn’t in the hospital. Harley blinked her eyes open, taking in the room around her. The bat was there. He wasn’t lurking in the shadows or anything. He seemed relieved that she had woken up. It was a subtle drop of the grim mask he always wore. It was noticeable though. What the hell was he playing at?

“Where am I?” she asked. 

“My place.” 

“Cool digs,” Harley noticed she was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. “Ya got a hospital wing? I’m jealous.” She was in a cast, a few in fact. “So, what’s the damage?” 

“Concussion, two bruised ribs, broken arm, broken ankle, neck fracture.” 

“Ha, new record!” 

“Harley.” 

“I need to laugh, or else I’ll cry.” The words had a bitter truth to them. A truth she tried to smile away.

Bat sighed and pulled a chair up next to the bed. “Are you in any pain, physically?” 

“No, actually.” 

“Good,” he paused, clearing his throat before continuing, “Harley I-”

“If you say ‘I told you so’ I’m going to kill you,” she growled. 

“I was going to say I’m sorry.” 

Harley’s lip quivered, tears filling her eyes. “Why am I here?” Her voice broke, her smile wavered. 

“I need a babysitter.” 

“What?” The shock of the statement snapped her out of her spiral. “You mean for the little bird?” 

Bat sighed and stood up. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Harley looked around. So the Bat was definitely loaded. She noticed her jester costume was folded and cleaned on the weird little bench under the window. A wave of guilt washed over her. God, what had she done? Fuck! A fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. She’d gotten people hurt and killed. Harley wished she could shake her head, get those thoughts out, but the stupid halo wouldn’t let her. The Bat was still gone, how big was this place? Harley wondered if he was going to come back when the door opened again. 

In stepped a very handsome man with a baby. Wait a minute-

“YOU’RE BRUCE WAYNE?!” Harley screamed, nearly shooting up, casts be damned. 

“Harley!” he scolded. 

She laid back on the bed, cackling. “Do you always expose your identity, or am I special?” 

Bruce sighed and sat on the chair again, bouncing the baby on his knee. The little guy was staring intently at Harley. “He doesn’t recognize me with the cowl on and will cry if I try to pick him up.” He cleared his throat, “Besides you’re already in my house and I know who you are, and you won't be leaving anytime soon.” 

Harley pouted, “So am I special or not?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Yes, Harley, I don’t make it a habit of revealing my identity.” 

“Yay!” She giggled and looked at the little guy on Bruce’s knee. “Hi there, how are you?” 

The baby tilted his head, as if considering her. He looked back at Bruce. 

Harley thought it was cute how they seemed to be talking through facial expressions alone. They weren’t big expressions, mind you, little face twitches and quirked eyebrows. But it was wild watching them communicate. Bruce nodded and the baby copied him. 

The little guy lunged forward and Bruce caught him, “Whoa, bud, she’s still hurt!” 

“If I die by cute baby, then so be it. Give ‘em here!” Harley used her good hand to pat his chest. 

Bruce snorted and placed the baby on her. His big green eyes were still staring at her, filled with curiosity. One of his little hands reached out and grabbed some of her hair. Not a tug, more of an examination. Like it was something new and interesting. 

“I just realized, he’s probably never seen a blonde before.” Bruce sat on the bed. He ruffled the baby’s hair. Said child pushed the offending hand away and went back to his studying. 

Harley giggled, “Jokes on him, I’m not even a real blonde.” Bruce smiled at her, it wasn’t like Mr. J’s. It was warm and gentle. It reminded her of her sister’s smile. Harley moved her good arm, resting a hand on the baby’s back. “You have very strong opinions, huh, little guy?”

The baby grunted in agreement. 

“Damian.”

“Hm?” Harley was a bit engrossed in a staring contest with the baby. 

“His name’s Damian,” Bruce picked up his son. 

“Aw, put ‘em back, Brucie!” Harley whined. 

“It’s bedtime,” he explained and kissed Damian’s cheek, who in turn smashed his face into Bruce’s cheek. 

Harley choked, nearly screaming in laughter at the sight. 

“We’re still working on kisses,” Bruce groaned, trying to will away the pain. Damian gave him another headbutt and Bruce held him at an arm’s length, “Okay, okay, I love you too.” Damian giggled, kicking out his little feet before turning to Harley. His tiny arms were outstretched, his hands opening and closing.

“Aw, ya wanna give Auntie a good night kiss?” 

Damian made a raspberry noise. 

“I take that as a yes! Bruce, give ‘em to me,” Harley held out her good hand. 

“I think you’ve had enough head trauma for one night.” 

“Bruce, either give me that baby or I’ll eat your shoes.” 

Bruce snorted, trying to quell his laugh, but failing. Damian grunted and doubled his efforts to get to Harley. Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, fine, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you.” He set the baby on her chest again. “Be gentle, bud.” 

Damian huffed, wiggled up and smashed his forehead into Harley’s lips. A gentler smash, but a smash nonetheless. She giggled and gave him a proper kiss. He seemed a bit confused, before a toothless smile spread across his face. Oh lord, he was laughing again. His little giggles made her heart soar. Tears returned to her eyes. God, she hadn’t felt happy in a while. Genuine happiness. Not forced, not crazed, just gentle, warm. She pressed kiss after kiss on Damian’s face, who was overjoyed. Harley finally had to stop when the pain blooming from her movements became too much.

Damian buried his face against her cheek, now making happy little coos. 

Some slobber was getting on her, but Harley was too giddy to care. 

Bruce picked him up, having to pry his hands free from Harley’s shirt. “Come on bud, she needs to rest.” 

Damian pouted but stared at Harley before nodding in agreement. 

“He’s a sharp little thing.” 

“Too smart for his own good,” Bruce said fondly and got a tiny hand grabbing his nose in response. “Okay, okay, sorry.” 

Harley beamed, relaxing against the silk sheets. “I’ll do it.” 

“Huh?” Bruce was gently bouncing Damian. 

“Being his babysitter, I’ll do it.” 

“I suspected you’d agree.” 

“Your kid’s cute and you fucking know it.” 

“Oh, I definitely know it.” 

Harley noticed Damian’s eyes were slowly closing. Reality was dawning on her. There were echoes of voices she didn’t want to hear right now. Things she didn’t want to be left alone with. “What’s the catch, Bat?” 

Bruce’s relaxed face turned grim, “You let him go.” 

Harley didn’t need any clarification of who ‘him’ was. She swallowed a lump in her throat. “I....I’ll try.” 

Bruce smiled, “That’s all I ask.” He pulled the blanket up and over her, “Get some sleep, Harleen.” 

Harley watched him go. The door shut quietly and the room turned colder. She sniffled and tried to turn off her mind. Her eyes wandered the room again, till they landed on the jester costume. 

She let her smile fall, and didn’t force it back.


	4. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, good luck yall!  
> Talia Al Ghul is ableist and no one can tell be otherwise.

The city was quiet, too quiet for comfort. 

It had been two months of peace. Joker was still in Arkham. The other rouges weren’t causing mischief. Damian was crawling now. Harley was pretty much healed. Dick was getting better and better at being Robin. He wasn’t out with Bruce tonight. Honestly, Bruce could have taken the night off, but he was a bit restless. So much had changed so fast. It was a little overwhelming. That isn’t to say he wasn’t overjoyed, quite the contrary, he was happy. 

He had a family. 

Bruce looked up. The Gotham air and black skys were calming. A part of him loved the peace and another part of him loathed it. He couldn’t wait till Damian was a little older. He’d definitely need to take him up to the rooftops. Bruce smiled, he could imagine Damian’s face lighting up at the sight of the cityscape. He could see his little hand opening and closing, outstretched to the world. 

Bruce sighed, he should probably go home, tuck Dick and Damian in. Neither would sleep till he came home. Dick out of fear and Damian out of habit. Damian, much like his father, was a creature of habit. 

Someone landed behind him. Bruce knew it wasn’t Selina. He put his guard up. The way this person landed was a bit too soft, well practiced. Then the wind blew and the perfume hit him. 

“Talia,” he growled. 

“Hello, beloved.” 

Bruce turned to her, ready to catch whatever she might throw at him. Luckily, nothing came. “What do you want?” 

“So cold, not even a kiss?” 

Bruce grit his teeth, clenching his fist. “You abandoned our child on my doorstep with that pitiful note and you expect me to be happy to see you?” 

Talia sighed, “Oh, Bruce, you don’t understand.” 

“Then explain it.” 

Talia sauntered over to him. “Let’s not ruin the night.” 

“That’s close enough.” He kept her at an arm’s length. “I said explain.” 

Talia clenched her jaw. “Your stubbornness is both endearing and vexing.” She rolled her shoulders. “As I said in my note, he was defective.” 

“He’s a baby Talia, how could he be defective?” 

“He inherited _your_ defect, of course.” 

Bruce was taken aback, “What?”

Talia smiled, it was very condescending. She caressed his cheek, “Oh, Beloved, I wish I could keep both of you, but father wouldn’t allow it. Such a shame such perfection was tainted by your mother’s inferior genes. You deserved far better.”

It took everything in Bruce not to punch her. It took all he had not to throw her off the building. He took a deep breath through his nose. He firmly grabbed her hand, throwing it to the side, and pushed past her.

“Beloved?” Talia reached out to him again. 

“No.” She stopped in her tracks. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. Bruce blinked them away. “How did you make him?” 

Talia frowned, “Do you really need to ask?” 

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek, his fingers twitching. He’d known, but it still hurt to hear. His heart was racing. A deep rage he hadn’t felt in years was coursing through him. He took another deep breath. “Leave, now.” 

“Beloved, I’m not mad at you. I know you’d never pass on such things knowingly. While our technology is advanced, it unfortunately can’t take away every imperfection.” 

“Fuck off!” Bruce roared. He was done. Absolutely and positively done with her. Done with her holier than thou attitude and her disturbing obsession with perfection. 

Talia jumped in shock. “Excuse me?” she hissed. 

“You steal my DNA, you abandon my son, then you have the audacity to come here and call him defective. Fuck off, Talia. If I _ever_ see you in Gotham again, you will regret it.” 

Talia squared her jaw, “Are you threatening me?” 

“It’s a promise, now leave.” 

Talia nodded, her own rage boiling over. “Maybe I was wrong to let him live. I looked over your flaws, but maybe I should have been more critical. Obviously you weren’t the right choice to create the next heir.”

“The only one here not worthy of an heir, is you.” 

Talia snapped, moving to land a strike across Bruce’s face. 

A strong hand stopped her. 

“Hi, I’m Superman, you need to leave.” Clark had only caught a bit of what they’d been talking about, but that was enough to make his blood boil. 

Both Bruce and Talia were shocked. 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked. 

Clark didn’t take his eyes off Talia. He noticed Bruce’s heart began to even out. It was reassuring. He ignored the question though, still talking to the woman. “When I let you go, you have ten seconds to get out of my sight.” 

Talia growled, “Fine.” Clark released her. She ran off the roof, jumping into the night. 

Clark hadn’t thought this through. He knew Bruce could handle himself, but hearing the man’s heartbeat and then the conversation. He just reacted without thinking. “Are you okay?” Bruce was glaring at him now. That wasn’t good. 

“Why are you _here_?” 

Clark rolled his shoulders. He needed a lie, something not too obvious. Something cool. “I was...in the area.” 

“Why were you in downtown Gotham?” Bruce growled. 

Fuck, Clark kept forgetting how territorial he was. He decided the truth wouldn’t get him chewed out as bad. “Alright, alright, I heard your heartbeat and got worried. I’d never heard it like that before, okay?!” 

Clark waited for the yelling to start, for a thorough scolding, it didn’t come though. Bruce was staring at him. He didn’t seem angry, more confused. 

“You listen to my heartbeat?” 

Clark felt heat rising to his face. God he was a fucking moron. “I mean, it’s kind of hard not to, ya know?” 

“You were listening to my heartbeat in Metropolis?” 

The truth tumbled out of Clark like a tidal wave.“I always listen out for it when you’re on patrol, just in case, alright?” Also he had a small crush. Really small, super small, almost insignificant really. Bruce’s face didn’t change. Clark hated how hard it was to read. He didn’t know if the man was going to punch him or hug him or-

“Thank you.” 

Leave it to Bruce to do the unexpected. Clark nodded. “Yea, no problem, any time.” God he was a fucking idiot. 

Bruce snorted, a smile on his lips. “I don’t think that was the appropriate response.” 

Clark relaxed, “It wasn’t, I panicked.” 

Both laughed, it was short, but joy filled. 

The city was still quiet. It was almost 2 AM. Bruce decided to call it a night. He looked Clark up and down. While he was still confused why Clark was so worried about him, it was… charming. “Want to see, Dick? He got a new set of Superman pajamas.” 

“You bought him a new pair?” 

“Harley did, not me.” 

“Who?” 

Bruce realized he hadn’t told Clark about Harley. He then realized he hadn’t really seen Clark in these past two months. “Oh yea, I guess you haven’t met her.” 

“Is she like…” Clark’s chest clenched, “ya know?” 

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, not that Clark could see. “A woman?” 

“Yeah, like, your woman?” 

“My woman?” 

“Is she your new girlfriend?” Clark asked, absolutely a wreck. 

Bruce snorted, “What, no.” 

Clark sighed in relief, something he’d need to examine more thoroughly later. “Oh, okay. Yea, sure, I’ll come over.” 

Bruce nodded, “Come on, you can ride in the car.” 

“Can I drive it?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

* * *

Trying to get Damian to sleep when Bruce was out was a losing battle. “Come on Dami!” Harley whined. 

Said baby grunted, crawling across the floor to the clock. 

“Daddy will be home soon, I promise.” She followed after him. The little guy was getting faster and faster. 

Damian turned his head and gave her a look that said ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’. Harley sighed, picking him up. She was still a bit sore, but whatever chemicals she’d been drowned in helped her heal a bit faster. One good thing J did for her, she supposed. 

“Why don’t we just take him down to the cave?” Dick hopped off the couch. He stood on his tip toes and turned the time on the clock. 

“I don’t know, Dickie.” Harley tried to keep the squirming baby in her arms. 

Dick took Damian from her. “It’ll probably calm him down.” 

Damian huffed, mad about not being consulted in the matter. 

“Alright, we can try.” 

Dick beamed and Harley’s heart melted. He was a good kid, an absolute sweetheart. That’s why he was so damned spoiled. “Alfie!” she called out. 

The butler appeared in seconds. “Yes, Miss Quin?”

“The boys and I are going downstairs to wait for Bruce.” She ruffled Dick’s hair. “Just wanted to let you know.” 

Alfred smiled, “I’ll make some hot chocolate.” 

“Yay!” Dick cheered and ran down to the cave. 

“Dickie, be careful carryin’ Dami down the stairs!” Harley raced after the boy, hearing Alfred laughing behind them. Thankfully Dick didn’t drop the baby. He was swinging him around though. “Dick.” 

Said boy looked at her apologetically. “But he likes it, auntie, see?” He put Damian over his head, making little ‘whooshing’ sounds. “He’s Superbaby!” 

Damian giggled, flapping his arms as he was spun around.

“He’s a baby bird,” Harley corrected. She took him from Dick and set him on the cave floor. Damian loved exploring, and the cave was his favorite place to crawl around. Some many shiny things and hidden secrets. 

Bruce scolded her, cause the cave floor wasn’t exactly sterile, but Damian was good about not eating things he shouldn’t. Besides, a little dirt would do the kid some good. Builds up an immune system. Damian was currently going towards the computer. Dick was following him, rambling on about something adorable. Harley giggled when Damian glared up at the other boy. 

“Oh, come on, Dami. Matching Pj’s!” 

The baby grunted and continued his crawling. 

“Why doesn’t he want to match?” Dick pouted. 

Harley gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t think he’s going to be a Superman fan.” 

Dick giggled, “Yea. Oh, what about Batman ones? Come on Dami, you can dress like Bruce!” 

Harley noticed how Damian was absolutely ignoring them. He was using Bruce’s computer chair to stand. Harley tutted, “No walking before Daddy gets home! He’ll never let me hear the end of it if he misses ya first steps.”

Damian grunted, hopping a bit. It was his way of saying ‘Pick me up!’. 

Harley did just that, sitting in the chair with him. “There, happy?” 

Damian outstretched a small arm to Dick, opening and closing his hand. 

“Aw, Dami!” the boy cooed and joined them in the seat. The thing was plenty big to fit all of them comfortably. 

Harley turned on the comms, “Let’s see where he’s at.” She was surprised when she heard laughter on the other end. “Who are you havin’ fun with?” 

The laughter abruptly stopped and Bruce cleared his throat. “What happened, Harley?” 

“Oh nothin’, the boys are just bein’ the boys.” 

“Ah!” Damian shouted into the mic. It was his way of saying ‘Hurry up!’.

Bruce snorted, “I’ll be there in a minute, bud.” 

Damian settled back in Harley’s lap, content with the answer. 

Dick chimed in, “Bruce, Bruce, my new pj’s have pockets!” 

“That’s cool.” 

The other voice made Harley’s eyes go wide but Dick seemed thrilled. “Mr. Clark! Are you helping, Bruce?” 

“Ah, well-”

Bruce cut him off, “I told Clark about your new pajamas so he’s going to visit for a bit to see them.” 

Dick cheered, “Are you going to spend the night again?” 

There was a pause at the other end before Clark answered, “I don’t see why not.” 

Dick shot off the chair and raced upstairs. “Alfred! Alfred! Mr. Clark is coming for another sleepover!” 

Harley cackled, “Oh you just made that boy’s night.” 

“See you in a few, Harley.” 

“Drive safe,” she said before cutting the comms. Damian had a fist full of her hair again. “Are you ever gonna get used to it?” 

He grunted and Harley smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

* * *

  
  


Clark rested against the passenger seat. He knew the name Harley had sounded familiar. It was the laugh that jogged his memory though. “The Joker's girlfriend is living with you?!” 

Bruce nearly swerved from the outburst. “Ex girlfriend, and yes.” He spared a glance at Clark. Why’d he look so confused and angry? “What?” 

“‘What?’ Did you really just say ‘What?’ Bruce she’s a fucking criminal and you left her alone with your kids?! You’re kidding. You’re fucking with me. You’re not stupid enough to do that, I know you aren't!” 

“I don’t see the problem.” 

“You don’t? Jesus Bruce, she’s the Joker’s right hand!” 

Bruce slammed on the brakes. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He took a deep breath. “I know what I’m doing.” 

Clark sighed, “Well, I don’t, okay.” He turned to face Bruce more. “Listen, think of it from my perspective. I barely heard anything from you for two months, which is fine! I know you’re really busy, especially with a baby. Turns out you have a babysitter who’s the girlfriend-”

“Ex girlfriend.” 

Clark rolled his eyes, “ _Ex_ girlfriend of one of your most dangerous enemies, and you’re letting her watch your kids!” He tried to appeal to him, “Say we switched places, wouldn’t you be worried, like I am?” 

Bruce put the car in park. “I don’t need you worrying about me.” 

“Too late for that.” 

“I needed a babysitter, Clark.” 

“What about Alfred?” 

“He’s busy helping me when I’m out here. That’s a struggle enough. I can’t add a baby to that.” 

“You could have asked me.” 

“Clark, you work full time and you’re Superman.” 

“I…” Clark sighed, “I still don’t get it, why _her_.” 

“Because she needed someone there for her.” Bruce clenched his fists. “I remember who she was before him. She was brilliant, a smart woman, a genuinely kind woman. She became a doctor to help people. I-” Bruce bit his lip. “I should have tried harder.” 

Clark didn’t get it. “Why are you blaming yourself?” 

“Because I wasn’t able to save her before!” Bruce roared. His throat got tight. He ripped off the cowl and rubbed at his eyes. “I rarely have second chances to save someone. I’m not fucking up this time. She was a good person. I know she’s a good person. If I had just thrown her back in Arkham, he would have gotten her again. She would have-” He glared at the man, “I know what I’m doing.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “You don’t get it, you never will.” 

Clark nodded, “You’re right, I don’t get it. I don’t know who she was before, and if you really think you can help her, then I’m not going to stop you.” 

Bruce nodded, trying to stop the shaking in his hands. God he wished Dick was here, or Damian. They calmed him, helped him stay grounded, kept him focused. He wanted to hug his boys and block out the pain in his chest. He wanted their voices to drown out the ones screaming in his head. 

Clark had never seen Bruce so vulnerable. It reminded him of when he was little. How a new power would always cause a panic attack. Ma and Pa would always pull him close. They’d just hold him till he stopped shaking. It was reassuring to feel that someone was there for you, even if they didn’t understand. Maybe he could offer that comfort. He pulled the other man into a hug. It was awkward, being in a car and all, but Bruce didn’t pull away, which Clark was thankful for. “I trust you.”

Bruce relaxed against him. 

Clark added, “Just, please, if you need any help, tell me.” 

Bruce nodded. He let his forehead rest on Clark’s shoulder. His hands relaxed and his breathing evened out. He sniffled, “We should hurry up, before Damian throws a tantrum.” 

“He is your son,” Clark teased. 

Bruce laughed, “Oh, there’s no doubt about that.” 

Clark realized that his little crush was getting incredibly out of hand.


	5. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making it gayer, and ya'll can't stop me

Clark had heard about Harley Quinn, had seen her in passing a few times, but actually meeting her in person was an experience. 

“Holy shit, its fucking Superman!” she screamed upon seeing him. 

Clark winced and Bruce scolded her for cussing around Damian. Said baby was sizing him up again. He wiggled in Harley’s arms and she set him on the cave floor. Bruce was now scolding her about that. 

The pair were going back and forth, they reminded Clark of Ma and Pa. It wasn’t a real argument, at least on Harley’s side. She was throwing in a few teasing jabs, which made Bruce bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. They looked so relaxed around each other, so compatible. 

Clark’s stomach turned a bit. Tiny hands grabbed his leg. 

Damian was fast! 

“Hey, little guy,” he greeted nervously. Clark couldn’t believe a baby had caught him off guard. He was glad Harley and Bruce were too distracted with each other to see it. Well, not really glad but-

Damian used his grip to stand, bouncing up and down. 

Clark took the hint. He bent down and picked him up. “You don’t hate me, anymore?” 

Damian huffed, one of his little hands grabbing Clark’s nose. 

“I’ll take that as a maybe,” the man laughed. Damian grunted, continuing his exploration of Clark’s face. He tapped at Clark’s cheeks, eyes, lips, and forehead. Clark wished he could read minds, cause he couldn’t figure out what the baby was doing. 

“Also, where’s, Dick?” Bruce asked, hands on his hips. 

“He went to tell Alfred, Clarkie was spending the night,” Harley raised her eyebrow at Bruce, “again.”

“Don’t start!” Bruce warned. He noticed Damian wasn’t crawling around them. “Dami-” His eyes landed on Clark with his son. He tried to keep his heart under control. Knowing that Clark listened to it made him a bit more cautious. Even with that knowledge though, Bruce couldn’t help the warmth blooming in his chest. Damian was currently pinching at Clark’s face. Said man was smiling at his boy. Clark wore his expressions so openly. It was endearing. 

“Bruce~” Harley raised her eyebrows. 

“Hush!” Bruce growled. 

Clark laughed when Damian made a raspberry sound. “Are you having fun?” Clark poked one of the baby’s chubby cheeks. Damian’s tiny hand grabbed his. Clark thought he was going to be bit again, to his surprise though, Damian began to explore fingers. “You’re a curious little guy, huh?” 

“He is.” 

Clark nearly jumped. He’d been so focused on Damian that he hadn’t paid attention to anything else. “Sorry,” he offered the baby to Bruce. 

“No harm done.” He took his son, “You like, Kent, now?” 

Damian grunted, smacking at the cowl. 

“Okay, okay,” Bruce took it off. 

Damian cheered and giggled, clapping his hands. He reached up, touching his father’s face. 

“I missed you too, buddy,” Bruce gave his son a kiss on the forehead. 

Clark felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Mr. Clark!” Dick jumped down the last few stairs. He ran to the man, his detachable cape flowing in the wind. He jumped up. 

“Look at you!” Clark caught the boy, lifting him in the air. 

Dick cheered, “I’m Superman!” 

Bruce and Damian grunted simultaneously. 

Clark snorted. “I think I stole your kid,” he teased. 

Bruce gave him a sly grin. “We can co-parent,” he said with a wink. He passed Damian off to Harley. The baby yelled in disapproval. “I’m just going to change, bud. I’ll be right back.” Damian huffed, but relaxed in Harley’s arms. 

Clark watched Bruce walk away, in shock. Why did he like the sound of that? 

“Mr. Clark, can I get down?” 

That snapped him back to reality. “Sorry, yea.” He set Dick back on the ground. The boy took his hand, “Come on, Alfred is making us hot chocolate. Do you want marshmallows?” 

“Yea, that sounds great.” Clark noticed how Harley was giving him a cheeky grin. “What?” 

She shrugged, “Oh, nothin’.” 

He hated that her blue eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. Could she read his thoughts? Clark let Dick guide him upstairs. He tried to shake off the feeling that she had just learned some deep secret about him. 

* * *

Alfred’s hot chocolate was almost as amazing as Ma’s. Clark would have to ask him what he used. Dick had now taken residency on his back, talking in his ear about his day. Clark nodded and tried to listen, but three certain people were distracting him. 

Bruce and Harley were sitting in front of the fireplace, with Damian. Clark hated how Bruce in casual clothes made his heart swell. They were guiding Damian toward one another, passing off his hands. Three steps towards Harley. A pass of hands. Three more steps forward. Turn. Three steps towards Bruce. Pass. Three more steps forward. Damian had the same look of concentration as his father. Which made it all the funnier when Bruce laughed at his furrowed brow, giving it a kiss. The baby in turn grunted, focusing on his feet. 

Clark decided he loved Bruce’s smile. Not the phoney one he put on at parties. No, the one he wore at home, surrounded by his family. The one that could light up a room in a way Clark had only ever seen the sun do before. Clark would pay anything to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. 

“You like Bruce, don’t you Mr. Clark?” 

Clark’s eyes went wide and he whipped around to the ten year old. Was he that easy to read?! “Why- why would you think that?” 

“Cause, you look at him like my parents used to look at each other.” Dick sat down beside the man. “Are you going to get married?” 

“There’s a few steps before that, bud.” 

“Like telling him you like him?” 

“Yep, very important step.” 

“Want me to help?” 

Clark shook his head, “No, no, I’ll figure it out.” 

“You look like you’re going to throw up.” 

“I’m panicking.” 

Dick laughed, “You shouldn’t.” He looked at Bruce and Harley, then to Clark. He gave the man a wink before hopping off the couch. “I’m going to make popcorn!” he announced. 

Harley shot up, “Wait for me, Dickie!” 

Bruce sighed. Damian was staring up at him. “Looks like we lost our helper.” 

Damian huffed. He looked over at Clark. “Ah, ah,” he said. 

Bruce smiled at Clark, “I guess you’re up, Kent.” 

“You sure?” 

“It’s more his choice then mine.” 

“Well-” 

Damian grunted loudly, stamping his foot on the carpet. 

“Okay, okay,” Clark got up, making his way toward the hearth. He sat across from Bruce. Damian wiggled from his father’s grasp. He crawled over to Clark, and Clark helped him stand. “So, why the walking practice?” He guided the baby toward Bruce, who took Damians hands. 

“He’s a mover. I think he sees us all doing it and wants to join.” Bruce helped Damian turn, giving his son a kiss on the cheek. Damian giggled, beginning to walk towards Clark, with Bruce’s help. 

“You two are really cute.” Clark took Damian’s hands. 

Bruce shrugged off the comment, “He’s cute, I’m not.” 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “You’re helping your son try to walk, that’s adorable.” He passed Damian’s hands off to Bruce. 

“By that logic, you’re cute too.” 

Clark knew he was blushing. “Can you just take a compliment?” 

“No,” Bruce answered plainly, passing Damian’s hands to Clark. 

“You’re an ass.” 

“No, I’m Batman.” 

Clark lost it, laughing wholeheartedly. “I can’t believe you!” He had to set Damian down so he could collect himself. Said baby grunted in disapproval. “Sorry, Dames, I’m sorry,” he helped the baby back up again.

“You really got a kick out of that, huh?” Bruce was quelling some laughter of his own. 

Clark snorted, “I guess Harley’s been helping with your humor.” 

“Maybe,” Bruce took his son’s hands again. Damian grunted, pulling his hands away, standing on his own. “Be careful, bud.” Damian huffed and took a step to the side, going toward the fireplace. His stance was wobbly but he was able to get another step in. Bruce beamed, “Good job, bud!” Damian giggled, clapping his hands. 

Clark had never heard Bruce excited before. 

Damian stumbled, falling head first towards the ledge of the fireplace. 

Clark moved fast, grabbing him before he made impact, clutching the baby to his chest. “Jesus christ!” Bruce was next to him in an instant. Damian was looking between them, confused why the pair were concerned. Bruce’s heart was hammering widely, faster and more erratic then it had been earlier. 

“Fuck,” Bruce was shaking. He carefully took Damian from Clark. “I’m sorry, bud.” Damian whimpered, he pressed his hand against Bruce’s face. “God dammit,” Bruce sniffled. 

Damian whined.

Even Clark could tell he was distressed by Bruce’s distress. Little guy didn’t even know how close he had come to going to the ER. 

Damian pressed his face against Bruce’s cheek. 

“Aw, buddy, I love you too.” He gave Damian a kiss on the forehead. 

Clark listened as Bruce’s heart slowly steadied. “Are you okay?” 

Bruce nodded, still holding his son close. “Yea, yea, I’m sorry. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s my job remember?” Clark hoped his little joke would make Bruce relax a bit more. By some miracle, it worked. 

“True, how much do I owe you?” Bruce teased. 

“Let me borrow some Pj’s and we’ll call it even.” 

“You don't want five thousand dollars again?” 

“I mean, I’m not opposed.” 

They both laughed. The pair were probably closer than they needed to be but neither moved away. 

“Oh, I should probably tell you, your room is occupied.” 

“Harley?” 

Bruce nodded. He held up Damian, moving the baby up and down. “Sometimes Damian sleeps with her so I just thought it’d be best.” 

“I don’t mind sharing a bed again.” 

Bruce looked a bit surprised before shrugging. “I guess it’s big enough for the both of us.”

“WE MADE POPCORN!” Harley and Dick screamed. 

Clark snorted, Harley had Dick on her shoulders and the boy was holding a bowl over his head. 

“You two,” Bruce sighed. He stood, Damian in tow. “What flavor?” he asked, pointing to the bowl.

“We made kettle corn this time.” Harley set Dick down, stealing a few pieces of popcorn. 

Bruce looked back at Clark, “Want to watch a movie before bed?” 

“I wanna pick!” Dick piped up.

“You picked last time!” Harley put her hands on her hips dramatically, “I think auntie deserves a turn.” 

“You always pick garbage musicals,” Bruce groaned. 

“Moulin Rouge! is a masterpiece!” Harley snapped. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, which got him a playful slap on the shoulder. 

Clark smiled at the pair as they went back and forth about who picked better movies. “What about Legally Blonde?” he offered. 

Bruce balked at the suggestion but Harley cheered, “Finally, a man of culture in this house!” 

“We are not watching that!” 

“It’s two against one, Bruce. Legally Blonde it is!” Harley picked up Dick and ran from the living room. 

“Harley!” Bruce turned to Clark, “You’re on thin ice.” 

The man shrugged, “Good thing I can fly.” 

Bruce bit his lip, trying not to smile. 

Clark had to resist the urge to kiss him. 


	6. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YALL READY FOR THE BOY!
> 
> CW!!!  
> Implied child abuse

It was a quiet night again. Normally after a big stunt from one of the rogues the city went quiet. Riddler had definitely pulled a big stunt. Bruce sighed, Ed was a menace but at least he wasn’t a wild card like Joker. 

Dick was at home, no point in taking him out on a slow night. Kid would’ve probably jumped off the roof from boredom. 

It was 2 AM and still nothing. Bruce had decided to go home when a yell caught his attention. He looked over the building’s ledge to see a small child running into an alley, a man chasing behind him. 

That couldn’t be good. 

He repelled down, going after the two. The man had the kid by his collar. The boy couldn’t have been older than six. 

“Give it back, you little shit!” 

“I didn’t take nothin’!” the boy cried, kicking the man in the stomach. 

“You little-”

“What seems to be the problem?” 

The man froze, dropping the child. Said boy got to his feet and ran to Bruce, grabbing onto his leg. “That kid stole my wallet.” 

Bruce looked down at the boy. The child was dirty, thin, clutching at him like a lifeline. Bruce picked him up. He noticed the rectangular bulge in the boy’s jacket pocket. “Hand it over.” Bruce held out his hand and watched as realization spread across the kid’s face. 

The guy laughed, “Ha, see!”

“Quiet,” Bruce growled. 

The boy frowned, realizing he’d been caught. He reached into his pocket and gave up the wallet. 

Bruce tossed it harshly to the man, “Get lost.” 

The guy nodded, running past them and out the alley. 

The boy was staring at the ground, tears now rolling down his cheeks. “Are you gonna take me to jail?” 

Bruce was surprised to say the least. “No,” he reassured. 

The boy sniffled, wiping his eyes with his stain covered sleeve. “Promise?” 

“I promise, bud.” Bruce set the boy on his feet. “Why did you do that?” He pulled out a tissue from his belt, wiping the kid’s face. God, this boy needed a bath. “That was dangerous, you know.” 

“I was hungry.” 

Bruce nodded, “Okay. Where are your parents?”

The boy shrugged. 

“You don’t know where they are?” 

“They left a while ago.” 

Bruce frowned. “Who’s been watching you?” 

“Granny down the hall was giving me food, but she had to go to the hospital. The police were there and I got scared so I went back home. Please don’t take me to jail, I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

“I already promised, no jail.” Bruce had two options. He could call it in, hope that Gotham PD could locate the kid’s parents or he could try to find the kid’s parents. The boy’s stomach growled, loudly. Bruce decided he had a third option. “Let’s go get you some food.” He picked up the child again. God he was light, almost as light as Damian. “What’s your name, bud?” he asked as they walked to the batmobile. 

“Jason.” 

Bruce smiled, “That's a cool name.” 

“You think so?”

“Oh, absolutely.” 

Jason giggled, relaxing more in Bruce’s arms. “Can we get burgers?” he asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Yay!” the boy cheered. At the sight of the batmobile he let out a small, “Wow.” 

Bruce chuckled, opening the door and setting the boy in the passenger seat. 

“Cool!” Jason stood, touching the roof and then the window. His little hands ran across every surface they could reach. 

Bruce let him explore for a minute before ushering the boy to sit. “If we’re going to get food, you have to sit down and put on your seat belt.” 

Jason nodded eagerly, plopping down and buckling up. 

The drive was quiet until Bruce noticed Jason staring at the buttons on the dash. “Want to know what they do?” 

Jason nodded eagerly. 

Bruce pointed to the big red on, “That’s the emergency eject button.” 

Jason pointed to another, “This one?” 

“That’s the oil slick.” 

Jason nodded, pointing to another. 

That’s how the rest of the drive went, Jason pointing, Bruce explaining, as the empty streets passed them by. 

* * *

Alfred hadn’t expected Bruce to call. Granted, the man was always doing the unexpected. “Yes, Master Bruce?” 

“Alfred, prepare a spare bedroom.” 

The elderly man quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t see the point, seeing as how Master Clark prefers your bed.” 

“Alfred!”

The butler smiled, clearing his throat, “Forgive me, Master Bruce. Who will be staying with us?” 

“Me!” a small voice on the other end answered. 

Alfred was taken back, “Well, hello there.” 

“Prepare a room, please,” Bruce growled and ended the call. 

“Hm?” Alfred set down the comm. 

“Is he comin’ home?” Harley asked. Damian was strapped to her chest. Since learning how to walk, sort of, he’d been hell on legs. The baby did not like this arrangement, but couldn’t do much to combat it. 

Alfred nodded, “Yes, and he’s bringing a guest.” 

“Oooo~ Anyone I know?”

“No. It would seem, master Bruce, has adopted another child.” Alfred answered before ascending the stairs. 

Harley wanted to say she was shocked, but couldn’t bring herself to be. “Hey, maybe you’ll be a big brother this time!” she said to Damian. 

The baby grunted, squirming against her chest. 

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that, trouble maker.” 

Damian went limp, grunting his disdain. 

“Well maybe if you hadn’t almost fallen down the stairs, I wouldn’t need to do this. You made your dad hysterical!” she scolded. 

Damian whined, his little fists balled up. 

Harley sighed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll let you down in a minute. C’mon, let’s go play with Dickie.” 

* * *

Bruce pulled into the cave. Jason was ecstatic, bouncing in his seat. Bruce had messaged Gordon, but the man didn’t have any missing children on file matching Jason’s description and name. Bruce sighed, he honestly didn’t know what to do next, but the boy needed a bath and definitely a good night's sleep. 

He got out. Jason jumped across the car and out the driver’s side. He began to run around the cave, touching everything. Bruce snorted, it reminded him of Dick. “Bud, hold on.” 

Jason was already at the computer, clambering into the chair. He began to spin in it. “This is amazing! Where’s Robin? Can I meet him too?”

“Sure,” Bruce took off his cowl, knowing Damian would whine otherwise. 

Jason jumped off the chair, running to Bruce, catapulting himself into the man’s arms. 

“Oof!” Bruce laughed, catching the boy. “Give me a warning, bud.” 

Jason gave him a sly smile, snatching the cowl, “This is so cool!” He put it on, it was way too big, but he didn’t care. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, oh this one would be a handful too. He took the cowl off the boy’s head. “Alright, enough of that.” Jason pouted. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He set the cowl down and got his cape off before ascending the stairs. The sounds from the living room filled Bruce with a warmth that could rival the sun. He set Jason down at the top of the stairs. The boy immediately ran, following the laughter. 

“Oh my god, Bruce?!” Harley screamed. 

Said man came to the living room. 

Harley sighed, “Oh thank, god, I thought you got turned baby.” 

“Turned baby?” Bruce repeated with a growing smile. 

“Oh, shut up!” Harley snapped. Jason was currently firing off questions to Dick, who was excitedly answering. Damian was looking between the two. He stumbled to his feet, staggering to Bruce. 

Bruce scooped his youngest up. “Hey, bud.” 

Damian giggled, touching Bruce’s face. 

“Can you show me how to do a backflip?” Jason was bouncing, Dick bouncing with him. “Of course!” the older boy got up, grabbing the younger’s hand. “Come on, I’ll teach you!” 

“Whoa, whoa, it’s a little too late for that.” Bruce, kneeled down to their level. “Dick, can you help Jason get a bath?” 

“Sure!” Dick took Damian from Bruce’s arms. “You need one too, stinky.” 

Damian growled, making the older boys laugh. 

Bruce watched them go.

“Bruce?” Harley got off the floor, “Where did you find him?” 

“In an alley, about to be punched for stealing a wallet.” 

“Is he…” Harley trailed off, knowing Bruce would get her drift.

“No, he has parents.” 

Harley nodded. Bruce had that look on his face. That look that said he wanted to find someone and break their teeth. “Hey,” she said to get his attention, “he’s here now.” 

Bruce nodded. 

Harley wanted to sigh, but kept it in. Best way to break Bruce’s silent rage was to get him relaxed. “Go clean up and get some food. I’ll go check on them. Make sure Dami doesn’t drown Dick.” 

Bruce’s stoic face broke with a small smile. He nodded, going to get himself together. 

Harley climbed the stairs and could already hear the boy’s laughing and splashing. Bruce had the best bath in the house. Master bedroom and all that jazz. Damian was a big fan of the jacuzzi jets, trying to catch the bubbles. Dick just liked splashing around and making a mess. Harley wondered what the new one would like most. “What are you three doin’?” She stepped in, noting that the floor was soaked. 

“Auntie, look!” Dick had piled a bunch of bubbles into a bread on Damian. Who didn’t seem too amused by the whole situation. 

Harley snorted, “Dick, you’re lucky he loves you so much. 

Damian grunted, pushing the bubbles off. 

Jason dunked a bucket of water on Dick’s head. 

“Hey!” Dick laughed, “That’s supposed to be for Damian’s hair!” 

Said baby let out a loud, “Ah!” splashing the surface of the water in rage. 

Jason snickers, giving the little bucket to Damian. “Sorry, your majesty.” 

The youngest huffed, taking the bucket, filling it, then throwing the water on Dick. 

“Aw, come on!” the oldest whined. 

Harley laughed, “Oh you three are gonna drive Bruce crazy.” She noticed the bruises on Jason’s body. A deep rage gripped her, one she must have let show on her face because the boy flinched. She quickly changed her expression. “You’re a little cutie,” she gently pinched Jason’s thin cheek. “And that hair!” She ruffled it. “You know, I got a good friend with red hair. You two would probably get along.” 

Jason shyly asked, “You really like it?” 

“Of course!” She smiled, “You and I gotta break up all the black in this family.” She twisted a curl on top of Damian’s head. Said baby pouted, grabbed his aunt’s finger. Harley snorted, giving the baby a kiss on the forehead before standing up. “You guys want some cookies before bed?” 

“Yes!” Dick cheered, pouring some water on Damian’s head, getting a bucket to the face for his trouble. “Ow!”

Damian laughed and Jason splashed water at him. 

The baby whipped around, bringing a wave to the other boy. 

Harley decided to let them play. Besides, tonight was a night to celebrate. They had a new member! She left the room, only damage being her soaked socks. The master bedroom was too big in her humble opinion. Harley couldn’t imagine staying in it alone. She wondered how Bruce was able to for so many years. Something moved in her periphery. She nearly had a heart attack, but thankfully it was just Bruce. “Fuck, what are you doing here?!” 

“It’s my room?” He had three towels. “Are they done?” 

“They’re having a splash fight, I’d take off your socks, if I was you.” She went ahead and removed her drenched ones, tossing them in the nearby hamper. 

Bruce nodded, taking her advice before going in to corral his boys. “Alright you three, bed time.” 

Little “Awwwww’s” echoed through the room and made Harley burst into hysterics. Dick raced out of the bathroom, towel around his neck like a cape. Jason was chasing after him. Damian waddled out, towel around him like a burrito. 

“Dick, please don’t run!” Bruce called after the boy. He grabbed Damian, placing the baby on Harley’s lap. “I’ll be right back,” he said before giving his son a kiss on the cheek. Damian giggled, his little feet kicking in joy, despite being practically swaddled. 

“Can you get him dressed?” 

Harley gave him a mock salute, “Aye aye, captain!” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and went to check on the other two. 

“Guess you got a new big brother, huh, Dami?” 

Damian grunted, wiggling in Harley’s arms. 

* * *

Getting the boys to settle down for bed was intense. Jason wanted to run around the manor, Dick wanted to guide the other boy, and Damian was Damian. Bruce sighed, “Guys, please.” 

“Can we explore tomorrow?” Jason asked, diving under the covers. 

Bruce didn’t have the energy to try and find him. Dick seemed to though, because when Bruce looked again two mounds were wiggling under the sheets. Dick must have grabbed Jason cause the younger boy let out a squeal. Damian looked at Bruce. The man sighed, lifting up the covers so the youngest could join the pair. He watched the third and smallest lump move toward the other two. 

“Aw, Dami, whatcha doin?” 

Bruce snorted when the question was followed by a cry of pain. 

“Ow, Dami, my hair!” 

Bruce watched as Damian dragged Dick from under the covers by his bangs. Jason followed behind, snickering. 

“I think Damian wants to go to bed.” Bruce gently untangled the toddler’s fingers from the other boy’s hair. 

“Yea, no kiddin’” Dick rubbed his scalp. 

Jason looked around the room. “Where is she?” 

“Who, Auntie?” Dick settled into the bed, taking Damian from Bruce’s lap. He snuggled the baby, who in turn cooed and patted Dick’s cheek. 

“Yea,” Jason frowned, “Where’d she go?” 

Bruce sighed before calling out, “Harley!” 

Said woman burst into the room. “Who fell?!” 

“None of them, Jason wants you to sleep here.” 

“Oh thank god, don’t scare me like that, Bruce.” She looked at Jason, “You want Auntie here, sweetheart?” 

Jason nodded. 

Harley jumped onto the bed, making the boys giggle and Bruce sigh. She got under the covers and let Jason press against her chest. “Ah, I love cuddlin’!” she cooed, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. 

Bruce watched as Damian crawled over Dick to get to Harley. 

“Dami!” the boy whined. Said baby wiggled over to lay next to Jason. His little hand resting in the boy’s hair. He wasn’t pulling, which was good, more exploring it. “Don't be offended, Dick. It’s his first time seeing a red head.” 

Dick pouted, “I know, but…” 

Bruce laughed, just his luck that his oldest would be his most sensitive. “Come here, bud,” he opened his arms to the boy. Dick cheered, curling against Bruce’s chest. 

Damian wiggled away from Jason, “Ah!” He tugged at Dick’s shirt. 

“Aw, come on Dami!” 

“Ah!” 

Bruce and Harley snorted at the two. Jason seemed content to stay on Harley’s side, while the other two squabbled over Bruce. 

“Here,” Bruce brought Damian to lay on his chest, Dick curled against his side. “Better?” 

Damian huffed but buried his face into Bruce’s nightshirt.

Harley, half asleep by this point mumbled, “We’re gonna have a full house, huh?” 

Bruce shrugged as best he could with two kids on him, “Probably.” 


	7. Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WRITE SLOW BURN FOR SHIT!

Clark had a bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. He felt like a fucking idiot. Deep breath in, slow breath out. Over and over. He sat in the car and breathed. This was unplanned, not thought out. God he was an idiot. He didn’t even know what he was going to say! A sharp knock at his window made him jump. 

“Ya gonna come in, country boy?” Harley asked, Damian on her hip. 

“Yes? Yes!” Clark fumbled with the seatbelt and opened the door. Harley and Damian had matching heart shaped sunglasses on. The glasses really exaggerated the baby fat on the boy’s cheeks and looked incredibly cute. He was also in little green swim trunks, weird. Harley was dressed just as oddly. She sported a black and red bikini “Um?” Clark didn’t know how to frame his question so he just gestured to their outfits. 

“We’re havin’ a pool party out back,” Harley said, verbally rolling her eyes with the statement. Maybe physically rolling her eyes too. 

Of course Bruce Wayne had a pool. Of course Clark would be too dumb to put two and two together. God, he was a mess.

“Come in. Bruce was gonna come out but the boys decided he had to stay for the water balloon fight.” Harley went back toward the house. Damian kept staring at Clark, his arm reached out, opening and closing his hand. 

The man sighed and followed the pair. Clark had about two minutes to mentally prepare himself for Bruce Wayne in swim trunks. That was not enough time. 

“Clarkie.” 

Clark blinked away his panic, “Yes?” 

“Hold ‘em.” Harley passed Damian to the man. “I need to go get some towels for the boys. I’m guessing you can follow their laughter to find the way.” With that she walked off. 

Clark stood there, with a baby, shell shocked. “Your family doesn’t know the term “easing in” huh?” 

Damian grunted. 

Clark smiled, “I can’t believe you’re wearing those.” 

Damian adjusted his glasses before lightly slapping Clark’s face. 

“You are somethin’ else.” Clark followed the commotion to the pool. He’d never been to this part of the manor. He steeled his nerves and opened the door. Two things Clark noticed. One, Bruce had a new kid. Two, Bruce looked amazing in swim trunks. Another smack from Damian pulled him from his thoughts. “Alright, alright.” 

Bruce pulled Jason up by the ankle, the boy throwing a water balloon in his face, Dick throwing one at his back. “You both are menaces!” The boys laughed. Bruce flipped Jason, catching him right side up. “Surrender.” 

“Never!” the redhead cried, trying to wiggle from Bruce’s grasp. 

“I’ll save you, Jason!” Dick fired a water balloon at the man’s head. 

“Ah!” Bruce let Jason go, who in turn grabbed a rogue balloon, throwing it. “You little-!” Bruce grabbed two balloons, getting both boys at once. 

“Ah!” the pair screamed, running in different directions. 

Bruce laughed and noticed Clark. He straightened up. “What happened?” his steps were rapid and his face was hard. 

“Huh?” Clark realized he had come unannounced. “Oh, nothing, nothing, I just…” Clark didn’t know how to end that sentence.

“Just?” 

Fuck it. Clark took another deep breath, “I wanted to see you.” 

Bruce looked confused before smiling, “Oh. Well, we should probably get you a swimsuit. The boys will probably ambush you.” 

Clark nodded. That had gone over well, super well. Why had he been so nervous?

“Way ahead of ya!” Harley announced, throwing trunks on Clark’s face. She took Damian. “Go change, country boy.” 

Clark grumbled, pulling the shorts off his head. Bruce’s laugh made him pause. 

“Sorry,” the other man covered his smile. 

“Don’t be, I like your laugh.” Clark hadn’t meant to admit that. He heard how Bruce’s heart picked up. That was a good sign. Right? Bruce was blushing. Yes! It was a good sign! Ask, ask now! Before you lose your nerve and your ability to make coherent sentences! 

Before Clark could open his mouth, Bruce cleared his throat. “Go change, Kent. Before your clothes get ruined.” 

Clark deflated. He watched Bruce go back to the kids. Just when he thought he blew it, Bruce turned and gave him a smile. Clark forgot how to breath. 

That was a good sign.

* * *

Clark never knew how sneaky kids could be. Dick, Jason, and even Damian got him a few times. They ordered pizza, ate by the pool, and watched the sun go down. Dick was currently draped on Clark’s back, as he sat on the edge of the pool. Clark had feet resting in the water, idly kicking them while he watched Bruce teach Damian to swim. Jason had gone inside with Harley to make some lemonade. Bruce looked beautiful in the water. The lights of the pool made everything look so magical. 

“Are you going to tell him tonight?” 

Clark’s eyes widened a bit. He’d almost forgotten Dick was there. “I mean, I was going to.” 

Dick frowned, “Why are you scared?” 

“What if I ruin everything?” 

“What if you say nothing and you never know?” 

Clark looked at the boy, “Are you some kind of love guru?” 

Dick shrugged, “My mom and dad used to give people advice a lot.” 

Clark frowned. He kept forgetting. Dick moved to sit next to him. “Were they love gurus?” 

“No, I don’t think so. They just were really happy, and people would come to them for advice and stuff.” Dick looked at Bruce and Damian. “I was afraid he’d forget about me.” 

Clark remained silent, letting the boy vent. 

“Ya know, cause Damian’s his real son.” Dick began to kick his feet at the same pace Clark was. “But, he didn’t! He still loves me. Even with Jason and Harley, and you here. He still loves me.” 

“Of course he does, bud. You’re hard not to love.” 

Dick smiled, before frowning again. “There’s a lot of different loves, ya know. My mom used to tell me that all the time. That some people you’ll love with your heart, some your body, others your soul, but if you’re lucky you’ll love someone with all three. She used to say that one was the rarest.” 

Dick explained further. “She’d say you love your family with your heart, you love your friends with your heart and soul, but the person you’ll marry, you’ll love with all three.” Dick smiled, “Bruce has friends now, and he has family,” he held up his fingers for emphasis, “he only needs one more.” Dick tapped his three fingers to Clark’s chest before slipping into the pool. 

“I wanna teach Dami to swim!” he called to Bruce. Said man chuckled, passing off the baby. 

“Be careful, bud.” 

Dick nodded, taking his little brother, “C’mere, Dami.” 

Bruce saw Clark staring at him and decided to swim over. He climbed out of the pool and sat beside the other man. “You alright? Dick didn’t fry your brain with too many questions, did he?” 

Clark shook his head, “No, no...he’s just, really good with emotions.” 

Bruce nodded, looking at his boys. “Yea, much better than I was at his age.” 

Clark took Dick’s words to heart. “Can I ask something stupid?” 

Bruce chuckled, “You want permission this time?” 

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know how you’ll react so-”

“Ask away, Clark.” 

“Are you free, sometime?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Is that a trick question? I have three kids and I’m Batman.” 

Clark corrected, “No, no, like…” he decided to hell with it, “Like wouldyougoonadatewithme!” 

The pair sat in silence for a while. Clark in embarrassment and Bruce was processing what was said. 

“You want to go on a... date?” 

“Yes.” 

“With me?” 

“Yes.” 

Bruce frowned. “I don’t think that’s smart.” 

“It’s okay to say you don’t want to.” 

“I didn’t say  _ that _ , I said it wouldn’t be smart.” Bruce picked at his nail. “I would like to,” he admitted. “I’m just not very good at the whole,” he waved his hand in a circular motion, hoping Clark got his drift. 

“I’m not too good either, if that makes you feel better.” 

Bruce nodded. “Cards on the table. I have three kids, who will always come first.” 

“I’d be worried if they didn’t,” Clark answered. 

“I have...baggage, as Harley puts it.” 

“Oh, I’m very aware of that.” 

“If we do this, and it… it doesn’t work out, we can’t let it affect the League.” 

Clark nodded, “Yea, saving the world comes before drama.” 

Bruce gave him a shit eating grin and dramatically sighed, “Also I hate apple pie.” 

“Alright! I’ll need to petition a divorce.” 

The pair laughed, both leaning a bit closer to the other. 

“You really want to give it a shot?” Clark asked. “Don’t feel pressured to. I won’t be offended, I promise.” 

Bruce shrugged, a smile still on his face, “Like I said, it isn’t smart, but I would like to try.” 

Clark rested his head on top of Bruce’s. 

The pair watched as Dick managed to teach Damian how to swim. Neither could resist joining in, helping the baby do a few laps around the pool. 

Harley and Jason brought out drinks, and, for that moment, everything was alright. 


	8. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he he

The batmobile peeled into the cave at an alarming speed. The sound of the brakes screamed off the walls and made Clark flinch. Yea, he hadn’t been allowed to ride inside. He had fucked up. Not in a bad way, at least he didn’t think so, but apparently Bruce did.

It had been a few months since they started ‘dating’. Bruce hated that word, but Clark found his alternatives to be too formal. Everything had been going great. The city had been quiet, then Joker escaped Arkham and it all went to shit. 

It wasn’t Clark’s fault. He knew Bruce could hold his own and he knew Bruce had been in more dangerous situations but-

Clark jumped when the car door slammed. He cautiously flew closer, “Hey, let’s talk about this.” 

Bruce violently threw his cowl across the cave. “I can’t fucking believe you!” 

Clark winced. This was not going to be a productive conversation. “Bruce, I said I was sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn’t change the fact you almost let a bomb destroy my city. That thing could have killed the kids, Clark!” Bruce’s face was a fiery red. His eyes were filling with tears. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

“I- I just wanted to help. He had you over a vat of acid, Bruce!” 

“In chains I had already picked the lock of. I had a fucking plan Clark.” Bruce clenched his fist. God he couldn’t fucking believe this man. “Do you even know what you’ve done?”

“I saved you!” Clark countered. 

“Saved me?!” Bruce grabbed Clark by the collar, “Listen here you-”

“Bruce?” 

The pair saw the three boys on the stairs. All dressed in their pajamas. Jason was holding a book. The tense air became smothering. 

“What happened?” Dick asked. He shifted Damian on his hip. He’d seen Bruce mad before, but it was still scary. 

“Bed. Now.” Bruce growled. He didn’t want them here for this, especially Dick. He wanted to rip into Clark for his idiocy without subjecting his kids to it. Dick deserved to believe all his heroes were perfect, for at least a little while longer. Bruce also couldn’t trust his anger. 

Said boy frowned, “But, I can help-”

Bruce pointed up the stairs, “I said now!” 

Dick and Jason jumped at the yell. Damian’s eyes just went wide. “Ah!” he screamed back at his father. Jesus Christ, he had the same angry face as Bruce. 

That made reality click into place. Bruce took a deep breath and let go of Clark’s collar. It wasn’t their fault. He needed to calm down. They just wanted to see him. God dammit. “I- I need to talk to Kent. Please, please go upstairs.” 

Dick nodded, taking Jason’s hand. Damian was still glaring at him, and Bruce couldn’t blame him. He was mad at himself too. 

Bruce waited to hear the door shut before turning back to Clark. “Do you know what you just did? Do you even comprehend it?” 

“I was just trying-”

“No, what you did was make me look weak. Not in front of some random mugger, no, in front of one of the most dangerous villains I have. Who, by the way, can’t keep his fucking mouth shut. I bet all the Rogues are planning something now!” Bruce threw up his hands. “Hell, maybe they’ll team up with some of your villains since you just showed them I can be used for bait!” 

Clark winced, “I...I didn’t think of that.” 

“Really?! I never would have fucking guessed! Do you ever think Clark, or do you hope that stupid fucking smile and your muscles will always save the day? Just because people say you're a god doesn’t mean you are one.” Bruce stalked to the computer. “You’re lucky you grabbed the detonator in time. You’re lucky I’m not punching you in the face with a kryptonite glove right now. But your luck can’t last forever. Now, leave. I’ve got to do damage control.” 

“Bruce, wait-” Clark reached out, taking Bruce’s hand. 

“You’ve done enough, Kent, get out!” 

“Just let me explain-” 

“Explain what? That you just fucked us both over?!” 

“I’m not you, Bruce!” 

The cave went silent for a moment. Bruce noticed that Clark was breathing heavily. “What are you talking about?” 

“This is like Lois, but a million times worse,” Clark laughed.

It was a broken sound, laced with wobbliness and tears. Bruce grit his teeth, “Bringing up your ex isn’t an explanation.”

“I’m not like you, Bruce. I’m not used to loss. I’m not used to fear.” Clark felt his chest tighten. “I’m fucking Superman. I can move planets and shoot lasers from my eyes. If someone put me over a vat of acid and dunked me, nothing would happen!” 

“Yes, Clark, good for you,” Bruce growled. 

“You don’t get it!” Clark pulled him closer. “You’re human. An amazing and incredible human, but still human.” His hands were shaking. “I’ve never lost anyone Bruce. I’ve never known how terrifying it is. To think that one day I could come here and you’re…” Clark decided, fuck it, tonight would be an emotionally one. He let himself cry. “I haven’t even lost my parents, Bruce. Sure my planet and my biological parents, but I didn’t know them. I never had that ripped from me. You go out and face people who could kill you. I-I just got you. I can’t-” 

Bruce frowned. “Clark…” 

“I got scared. I know you're strong, I know you’re smart. I know that if I had let you, you would have gotten out unscathed, nine times out of ten, but that one. That 1% chance is enough.” Clark tried to word it in a way Bruce could comprehend. “Imagine if the roles were reversed, wouldn’t you be scared? Wouldn’t you maybe act without thinking because you know you can. You know you can stop anything bad from happening to someone you love. You don't have to take that chance and potentially lose someone.” Clark caught his breath. “I panicked, I’m sorry. Please, I understand why you’re upset, but also try to see why I did what I did.” Clark couldn’t read Bruce’s face. It was neutral, contemplative, but his eyes turned soft as soon as they looked into Clark’s.

“Come here.” 

Clark hadn’t thought Bruce would hug him tonight, but it was definitely a nice surprise. He buried his face in the man’s shoulder. “I’ll try not to do it again,” he whispered, “I won’t lie and say it’ll never happen again, but I’ll try..” 

Bruce nodded. Clark wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I forget we weren’t so close before. Trust me, I’ve had worse nights than this. More traps, came out with way more broken bones.” 

“I know, Bruce. I have x-ray vision.” Clark smiled when that got a small laugh. 

Bruce kissed him, then pressed their foreheads together. “I forgive you. I honestly can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.” 

Clark chuckled, giddy from relief. “So I’m still your boyfriend?” He loved that Bruce was biting back a smile from the question. He loved how the tension was melting off of them. 

“I hate that fucking word, but yes.” Bruce kissed him again. “I will not let the Joker be the reason for our break up.” 

Clark laughed wholeheartedly at that, “Thank God!”

They held each other for a moment. Clark just wanted to listen to Bruce’s heartbeat. He could feel it against his. It was calming, it was pure. 

“Why the fuck are my babies crying?!” Harley roared, stomping down the stairs, bat in hand.

Bruce winced, “Harley…” 

“Don’t you Harley me! You march that leather clad ass up those stairs and give my babies hugs and goodnight kisses!” She pointed the bat at Clark, “And you, you better fucking not do whatever you did to piss him off again!” 

Bruce sighed and pulled away. “I already chastised him.” 

“March!” Harley pointed the bat toward the stairs. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m going, I’m going.” 

Harley huffed, watching him walk away. “And you better read the book Jay picked out!” she ordered after him. 

“I will!” 

Clark smiled. That night the kids slept between them, and Harley took a few swings at him with her bat. All in all it wasn't a bad night. Clark convinced Bruce to ignore a call from Gordon. Probably wasn't anything important since he didn't use the signal. The Joker had been caught, no need to go out again.

* * *

The handcuffs were tight, on purpose. Gotham PD loved to throw a jab where they could. The transport truck was armored and filled with men who wanted nothing more than to kick their cargo’s head in. 

Joker was blissfully unaware of all the hatred. He was smiling and bouncing in his seat. “Wasn’t that fun?!” He laughed, “I didn’t expect Superman to show up. I would have planned something bigger if I knew he was gonna to be there!” He began to sway. “Gave me a pretty good concussion too! Although, I prefer Batsy's. He's sure to not make me so loopy. Whoo!” 

“Shut up!” one of the guards ordered.

Joker rolled his eyes. “You all are such a bore!” He huffed, “This is why I prefer Batsy. He’ll at least give me something to laugh at. You all are a bunch of stiffs.” 

“I’ll make you a fucking stiff,” another man clad in riot gear threatened. 

“Oh, kinky!” A fist connected with Joker's face. It wasn’t a well thrown punch, mind you, but it scrambled his already frazzled brain. “Aw come on,” he whined, “Harley could hit better than that!” 

“You mother fucker-”

“That’s enough!” Gordon yelled from the front. “Sit down!” The guard obeyed. Gordon glared at the clown. “Keep your mouth shut, we’re almost there.” 

“Boo,” Joker spit some blood onto the van floor. 

There was a low rumble. There was yelling from the front.

The truck shook, swerved, flipped and tumbled. Joker laughed, being thrown around the cabin, guards screaming around him. The lights went out. Gunfire echoed all around. There was definitely blood now, lots of it. Joker groaned as he was dragged across broken glass and was thrown onto the pavement. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. His vision was blurry. There was a feminine figure above him. “Harley?” 

There were more people around. He could hear them. It was a cacophony of screams, of burning, of fighting. Pure chaos. Oh it was lovely. 

“You will be of great use to me.” That didn’t sound like Harley. It could have been though, Joker’s memory wasn’t being helpful. “Or you will die.” 

Joker tried to blink his vision clear. He had expected to meet with enraged blue eyes, instead they were green. “Who are you?” 

The woman hissed, “Will you be of use, or do you choose death?” She had a knife to his throat now. Interesting.

Joker chuckled, “Why would I help you?” 

“I plan to make the bat suffer and I hear that’s your field of expertise.” 

Joker smiled, “Oh, that sounds fun.” 


End file.
